Gand Findsman Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Some Gand are trained in a specialized form of combat developed by a band of Findsmen centuries ago. The tenets of the art are complex and misunderstood, but the few that have been described often make use of the unique Gand biology. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). When the subject of a Gand’s Findsman Ceremony is located and engaged, the Findsman may designate a second “wild die” for purposes of attack rolls only. This additional wild die ignores complication effects (on a roll of 1) but rerolls 6’s normally. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Confusing Mist Description: The findsman can confuse his opponent with biological feedback. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A findman creates a brief burst of biological feedback which confuses his opponent. By making a successful physical attack, the findsman uses chemicals transferred via touch to confuse his opponent for the remainder of the round, causing him to suffer -1D to all rolls, and -2D to any Perception or related skill rolls. Technique: Exoskeleton Shield Description: The findsman can create a small shield out of his exoskeleton. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character rolls successfully, by forsaking all other actions this round the findsman may cross his arms in front of him and encourage temporary exoskeleton growth, creating a shield that gives +4D vs. physical attacks, +2D vs. energy. The shield dissolves at the end of one round, and may not be created again for an additional round. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Nerve Punch Description: The character knows the locate of nerve clusters, striking in such a way as to render a target's limb numb. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If successful, the character's attack renders an opponent’s limb (arm or leg, specified prior to making the attempt) unusable for 3D rounds. Any items held in the affected hand are dropped. If the character beats the difficulty number by 15 or more, the target character is rendered unconscious for 3D rounds. Technique: Piercing Touch Description: The findsman can use his chitinous fist to puncture highly durable substances and materials. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If the character rolls successfully (and is not parried or dodged), the strike does STR+2D damage and can penetrate bone, chitin, and assorted armors. Technique: Precise Strike Description: The findsman can strike at weak points with ease. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A findsman can make a "called shot" with no penalty to his attack roll. Additionally, he may make a search roll (at no multiple action penalty) to find chinks in armor, weak points, etc. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Striking Mist Description: The findsman can sneak close enough to an opponent to prevent the victim from dodging or parrying the blow. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character rolls successfully, and rolls a successful sneak versus his opponent's Perception, the findsman's strike cannot be dodged or parried. The Gand must declare whether they are striking to injure or immobilize the victim prior to making an attempt. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts